


That One Night

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Chloe is no longer allowed to make jiggle juice, not after "that one night" when the Bellas got VERY close.Or what Chloe meant when she said, "except that one time"





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day Seven - Freebie 
> 
> Silly borderline smut to finish the week

The first night in Copenhagen, most of the Bellas, including former captain Aubrey, piled into Jessica & Ashley's hotel room. Emily was booked with her mom and she wished the other girls good luck and good night. Apparently, there had been some sort of mix up and the other rooms would not be available until midnight. The Bellas decided to play cards and have a few drinks. Chloe had run around gathering ingredients for "the best jiggle juice you aca-bitches ever had".

Jessica had used Dramamine on the flight over, so she didn't feel safe drinking. Ashley, ever the supportive girlfriend, chose not to drink either. The rest of the Bellas, however, were doing their best impression of an LMFAO video. In fact, Beca,Chloe and Amy were actually leading them in singing "Shots" while they poured away.

About an hour later, Amy noticed Jessica and Ashley sitting quietly in a corner, playing Gin. "Jessica and Ashley! Or is it Ashley and Jessica? Anyway, when did you get here?"

"We've literally been here the whole time." Jessica said.

"You do realize that this is our room, right?" Ashley added with a roll of her eyes.

****

Of course, it was Stacie's idea to play spin the bottle. When Stacie's spin landed on Cynthia Rose, Cynthia shouted, "Thank you, Jesus!"

"I'm not sure Jesus had anything to do with...", Aubrey started, but seeing Cynthia lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, she shrugged and said, "never mind."

After kissing longer and deeper than strictly necessary, Cynthia sat back and took her spin. This time landing on Lilly. This kiss lasted even longer and Cynthia gasped afterwards. "You always were a great kisser and all, Stace, but Lilly is freakin amazing!"

"Aca-scuse you?" Stacie looked more insulted than hurt. "Let me see!" She jumped forward to capture Lilly's lips for herself.

"Now you are just jumping out of turn," Aubrey said. "Now, stop that!"

"...Holy crap," Stacie gasped. "Chloe, you gotta try..."

"Hey, rules!" Aubrey barked.

Chloe sat back, looking a little disappointed. Stacie crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine!"

Lilly took her turn, landing on Flo who snapped her fingers and bobbed her head. "I'm about to lay some salsa on you."

****

Seven minutes in Heaven was Chloe's idea and absolutely nobody was surprised that she "randomly" drew Beca's name from the hat (nobody except Beca that is). When their seven minutes in the closet was verging on ten, Aubrey went to drag them out only to yelp as Chloe and Beca both dragged her in. After another ten minutes, everyone figured that particular game was over.

The next game was strip poker, which led to naked twister, which led to, well... Other group related fun.

***

For a room full of Bellas, it was insanely quiet as they woke the next morning, dazed and confused, searching the room for their clothes or at least something that might fit.

Beca, voice dry and raspy, stopped at the door and turned around. "I don't remember half of last night, but just to be clear, this night never happened. We NEVER speak of this."

Aside from Stacie and Chloe who grinned at her and winked at one another, nobody else made eye contact. Beca sighed, shook her head and headed out with Amy to find their proper room.

After everyone else left, Ashley turned to Jessica and said, "I really wish I had drank some of that jiggle juice."

Jessica scoffed and gaped, "I'm not enough for you? You wanted to participate?"

Ashley chuckled and kissed Jessica sweetly. "You, baby, will always be enough for me. I just wish I couldn't remember last night. There are some things you just can't unsee."


End file.
